Gateworld Ship Day 2013 Drabble Challenges
by Simlead
Summary: My collection of ten drabbles written for Ship Day 2013. I don't own SG and hope you like them! :)
1. Have A Little Faith

**A/N: This is the first drabble for Ship Day on GW. The prompt was 'Have A Little Faith'. :) I own nothing and hope you like it.**

* * *

"I'm not jumping so you can 'catch' me, Sam. Forget about it," Jack yelled, perched on the top rung of the ladder.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Call the Ori?" Sam tapped her foot with her hands on her hips, stood beneath him.

"I don't know... Call Teal'c! He'll manage!" he stopped, seeing her face and raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"You sure you're...appropriately dressed?"

He glanced down and flushed red. Apparently not... Jack chuckled. Next time, he decided that he ought to have a little faith. Or sleep with his trousers on.

* * *

**A/N: That's the first one, exactly 100 words. O.o Please review if you liked it.**


	2. Busted

**A/N: Not much to say - here's number two. I own nothing. :)**

* * *

Sam grinned and brushed a finger across the photograph. It took her back quite a while - when they'd first moved into the house, before they'd even thought about kids (especially before they'd matured - maybe - and spread their wings). They were sat on the garden swing with his arms encompassing her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. The infectious smile'd remained intact - albeit marred by a few wrinkles. Just then, the door opened a fraction and her aging husband slipped inside.

_Busted_, she thought. Then he smiled and took her hand in his. _Or not._

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually writing these on the spot on Ship Day. XD Because RL and my other fics have lead me on a manic run. So I didn't show up on the thread for S/J Appreciation and didn't write the drabbles. :O**


	3. To Oz

**A/N: You know the drill, by now. This is number three and I own nothing.**

* * *

"Come on, Sam! It's a holiday!"

"Jack, the kids haven't even finished school yet," she eyed Jack imploringly. He just shrugged and spread his arms dramatically wide.

"So? They're hardly gonna suffer if they miss one lesson of Math - they've got the smartest mum in the world!" was his protest. A tiny beam reached her lips - he still managed to make her smile, even several years into a 'happy marriage'.

"Okay, so where would we go?" Sam asked. Within moments, an idea had come to him - then she _knew_ she was in trouble...

"To Oz?"


	4. It's Complicated

**A/N: This one's a little angsty/fluff... Okay, I've no idea what it _actually _is. But you've got to have a bit of everything, right? :P**

* * *

They found him curled in the cell corner, eyes horror-struck (as though he'd seen a ghost - Sam knew he saw them every day). They struggled back to the Stargate with him and made sure he was safely installed in an infirmary bed, under the careful eye of a doctor. They asked what brought the paralyzing fear and, when they received no reply, left.

But she insisted upon keeping her seat at his bedside. She clutched his hand. She stayed when he woke from a nightmare.

"Shh," she whispered. "I'll always be here. Even if it's complicated."


	5. Seeking Solace

**A/N: The little kid in this drabble can remain nameless or you can name them...**

* * *

The high-pitched wail tore through Jack like a sharpened blade - or a P-90 bullet, he wasn't sure. He sat bolt upright in bed, pushing the covers off. A figure ushing into the doorway blocked the light that flooded onto the bedroom carpet. It padded over to him and clambered into the bed.

"Jack," she breathed, curling into his side. An arm withdrew itself from the sheets to stroke her golden locks. Her mouth parted to say more but, when their eyes met, she closed it. He nodded stiffly, an informed glance.

"I know, Sam. I know."


	6. A Moment In Time

**A/N: I own nothing, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"You know what this means, don't you?" Jack waggled the golden ring in front of her, watching it glint in the half-light of the sunset.

"We're married?" Sam guessed.

"Nope," he replied with a grin. "It means I get to have a 'man's holiday'. No WAGs..."

"WAG_s_? As in, _plural_?"

"Err, wine?" he held out the cheap bottle. Sam chuckled and accepted it, hand lingering over his for a luxurious length of time. She'd give anything to hold it forever - even if it meant drinking liquid filth for just a few moments in time.


	7. Triumph

**A/N: My computer hates me. -_- Anyway, this one's for 'Triumph'. And it's a little mushy.**

* * *

Jack had never been as fascinated by technology as his girlfriend. In fact, he'd thrown pieces of it across the room on various occasions.

_Don't forget that poor cell phone that took a trip down the toilet, _he thought, chuckling. Forcing the laughter back down, he returned to his task of 'pressing buttons'. A fizz sounded and he picked up the product of his efforts. It was a silver chain that ran down to support a now-glowing gem. Oh, he could only imagine the glow that would be on _her _as she received it.


	8. Irregular Orbit

**A/N: I was flying blind with this one. :/ Opinions?**

* * *

"Aww, Sam, aren't they cute?" Jack waved her in the direction of a little family of four, feet away from them with a picnic basket. The little boy held two cucumber slices in front of his eyes and (what appeared to be) his older sister was pattering about with an ice cream.

"Yeah... Alovely, normal little family," she mumbled wistfully, almost envious.

"What's up?" her companion asked, taking a sip of the drink in his hand. Sam shrugged and leant against his shoulder.

"I don't know... I guess I just realised we're always in...irregular orbit."


	9. Never Again

**A/N: Warning - the dark, awkward, depressed corners of my mind are ahead... And poetry.**

* * *

He sat nervously, gulping down alcohol.

She stood shakily, the coffee'd took its toll.

Both had fought until they were worn to the core.

Both didn't want to feel heartbreak anymore.

* * *

He was tired of warring and scoring on who could survive best.

She was bored of going out with an average guy, stupidly dressed.

They were descending into madness without their love.

They were pretending, in sadness, to forget their love.

* * *

So, he got up and slowly walked over to her.

So, she gave up and let him banish the hurt.

They said then:

Never Again.


	10. Obsession

**A/N: *whew* It's 10:20pm here and I've only got 40 minutes left to write this in! I can't believe I pulled this off. XD I must be mad. Mad, I tell you! Anyway, without further ado (and because I have sleep and some backing up to do), I give you the last drabble!**

* * *

"Jack, stop watching that damn TV and help me take these boxes upstairs!" Jack rolled his eyes when Sam's call masked the next line of speech.

"Shh, I'm watching it," he scolded her. Aforementioned blonde appeared in the door, looking apprehensive.

"What on _Earth _makes this show so important to you?"

"Well, I..." Jack twiddled his thumbs as she grew nearer. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"Absolutely."

"Fine," Jack sighed, while she perched on the arm of the chair. "The main character looks like you."

* * *

**A/N: And that's all, folks! :P Thanks for reading!**


End file.
